Kirby (Character)
Character Synopsis Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of the Kirby series of videogames named after him. The series has been running for over two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland many times. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A Verse: Kirby Name: Kirby Gender: Male Age: About 200 years old Classification: Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball, Alien Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (By himself or copy abilities), Flight (Whether through his own abilities, copy abilities, Warp Star or Starship), Enhanced Senses, Can harm intangible beings & souls, Useful fighting style, Elasticity, Can turn into a limbless ball, Transmutation (By himself spit enemies as stars. Can turn enemies into blue stars when there are 4 or more of them near him. Can turn Helpers into objects., Cook, Baton, Bubble, Magic effect, and with Robobot Armor), Power Absorption (Upon contact), Duplication (By himself, Mirror, and with Replica), Warp Star Creation, Vehicular Mastery, Universal & Dimensional Travel (with Warp Star & magic sock), Empathetic Manipulation, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Can shoot out small air puffs (Enhanced under the effects of the Mint Leaf & Big Air Bullet Boost Orb), Earth Manipulation (Can hit the ground to leave a fissure under his opponent), Energy Projection & Danmaku, Telekinesis, Summoning (Can create Helpers from Copy Abilities. Can summon Animal Friends, Dyna Blade, an army of Gators, the Warp Star or calling it with his cell phone or the Starship. Can summon a meteor to do massive damage and stun his enemies collecting 4 Power Tablets, which appear just by hitting his opponents a certain amount of times. Can summon other Kirbies with his phone Mirror only), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least Low-High, likely Mid-High, Low-Godly as Ghost Kirby; Can throw off half of his body as Super Boomerang, regenerate from being shattered as Stone no Kirby 3 Manga only, and from being popped as Balloon. Should be equal to Shadow Kirby, his Mirror World counterpart. Ghost Kirby recreates his body from nothing after absorbing life force), Resurrection (Can resurrect others naturally. Can resurrect himself with Reviving Tomato only works once. When dead, he can transform into Ghost Kirby to absorb some Life-Force from an enemy upon contact and resurrect.), as Ghost Kirby he also has the following powers; Teleportation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7) & Immunity to Death Manipulation, Fourth Wall Breaking, Toon Force, Attack Reflection (By himself Inhale & Star Spit, Hypernova, Mirror), Size Manipulation (By himself Star Dash, Mini, Giant Stone, and with Sparkling Stars & Jumbo Candy), Dimensional Storage, Can fuse enemies with copy abilities or each other, Can inhale foes and objects alike, trapping them in his stomach, an infinite parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles or copy their abilities by manipulating the space in stomach, giving him new abilities such as the following; Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ninja, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Leaf, Tornado, Water, Sleep, Metal, Volcano), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Archer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip, Yo-Yo, Explosive Shuriken, Dynamite, Needle, etc.), Holy Manipulation (Doctor Healmore), enhance Martial Arts (Backdrop, Fighter, Throw, Ninja, Smash, Suplex), Forcefield Creation (Spark, Ice, Needle, Smash, and with Prism Shield), Statistics Amplification (with items and Final Weapons. Durability Augmentation Metal. Speed Augmentation Wheel.), Gravity Manipulation (UFO), Energy Manipulation and Projection(Beam, UFO, Crash, etc.), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb, Ninja, and with Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Timed Dynamite, Action Star effect, it causes all opponents to explode, dropping Health to one point & 3D Helmet Cannon), Darkness Manipulation (with Dark Matter Blade), Light Manipulation (Light, Water, Rainbow Sword), Love-Based Attacks (Love-Love Stick), Invulnerability(Stone, Metal, Wheel, Fire, Hi-Jump, and with Invincible Candy, Jumbo Candy & Metal Boost Orb), Sound Manipulation (Mike, Bell, and with Microphone), Teleportation (ESP, and with Warp Panel), Better Telekinesis & Precognition (ESP), Afterimage Creation (Ninja), Poison Manipulation(Doctor and Poison), Acid Manipulation (Poison), Magnetism Manipulation (Electric Stone), Transformation (By himself, Wheel, Missile, Balloon, Ball, etc.), Summoning (Magic; Can call upon Meta Knight effect), Animal Mimicry (Animal, Beetle, Wing), Life Manipulation (Magic), Intangibility, Immortality (Types 6 & 7), Invisibility, Self-Resurrection, Existence Erasure and Possession (Ghost), Mind Control/Possession (Baton anime), Limited Existence Deletion (Cleaning anime), Extended Power Mimicry (Copy), Status Effect Inducement (Balloon, Ice, Spider), Thread Manipulation (Spider), Illusion Creation (Kabuki anime), Time Stop (Beam Mage), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, and Information Analysis (via Copy, Robobot Armor, and Halberd Mode, which scans opponents, reduces them to computing data, and absorbs their information), Homing Attack (Cutter Hyper Cutter, Tri-Missile Attack), Void Manipulation (Hypernova; Those swallowed don't go to the stomach dimension, and are instead deleted entirely), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep via Nighty Nightcap, Ninja, Doctor, and with Action Star effect), Stealth Mastery (Mini, Ninja, Archer, Leaf), Bubble Manipulation (Bubble), Food Manipulation(Refrigerator), Paint Manipulation (Paint), Balloon Mimicry (Balloon), Portal Creation (Shard Gun), Healing (Refrigerator, Doctor, Sleep itself & Sweet Dreams, and with Action Star effect, Maxim Tomatoes and Maxim Tomato Boost Orb), Body Manipulation (Cutter, Needle, 64 versions), Spin Dash (Needle), Invisibility with Invisibility Stone & Invisibility Boost Orb, Intangibility with Invisibility Stone, Anti-Support with Action Star (Aleatory effect, decreases the speed and jump of his opponents), Divine Weaponry with all Platinum Armor & Weapons, Limited Fortune with all Armor and Weapons (Increases the materials gain at the end of the battle), Enhanced Thievery with Cashgrabber Boost Orb (Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies), Limited Automatic Mobility with Deflector Boost Orb, Berserk Mode with Berserk Boost Orb, Day and Night Manipulation with Day and Night Switch, Able to use his Copy Abilities naturally (See note below), Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Possession (Multiple characters with this power were unable to possessing him), Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions. Can avoid being spit as a star by other Kirby), Existence Erasure (Got hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily. Can fight Necrodeus when reduced to fractions of himself), Spatial Manipulation (Survived multiple space-based attacks), Mind Control (Unaffected by Magolor controlling an unknown amount of beings in Another Dimension. Defeated Taranza and Dark Taranza despite their "hypnosis magic"), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Resisted attacks from Dark Nebula), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes numerous times), Immunity to Bone Manipulation (Lacks a skeleton), Can move in frozen time, Can fight without his soul in his body (though Kirby still needs it to exist to live) | Same, plus True Flight, Energy Projection (Shot raw energy at Marx), Mid Level Toon Force, Enhanced Body Control, Spatial Manipulation & Plot Manipulation (Hypernova) Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level '(Superior to Marx, who created an entire universe with countless stars and atleast 52 Galaxies, Was able to hold back the wave that was consuming the parallel universe Magolor and his crew fought in, Said wave is what caused the entire universe to be absolutely destroyed, Killed Drawcia who turned the everything into a painting), able to negate durability with various copy abilities | 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to reach Nova in a matter of seconds who is said to reside at the end of the galaxy, Can keep up with Dark Matter and his forces who even the weakest of them have shown the ability to dash past galaxies in literal seconds) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least Universal Durability: At least Universe Level '(Can content with Marx, who created a personal universe. Fought Magolor who was able to use The Universe as a weapon and was going to destroy it completely) 'Stamina: Very High (Kirby is almost never seen pushed to exhaustion even when fighting abominations through several phases) Range: Galactic Intelligence: Surprisingly high (Was capable of building a space rocket in a minute, showed creative ways of using new copy abilities to beat some bosses) Weaknesses: Kirby is naive outside of combat, he can actually lose the copy ability he's using if he gets hit by a sufficiently strong attack, and despite his age, he's still a baby and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Copy Essence Deluxe to switch between copy abilities at will without having to take them from an enemy, Copy Palette to store things in his stomach dimension, a cell phone to call the Warp Star Notable Attacks/Techniques: The various copy abilities of Kirby. *'Inhale:' Kirby begins sucking in air to quickly suck in small obstacles and most enemies his size. He can then choose to spit them out as projectiles or swallow them completely, allowing Kirby to copy their powers. He can also suck in air and wave his arms around to puff up and float into the air, allowing him to imitate flight or to increase his buoyancy. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby also demonstrated the ability to sacrifice his copied ability to produce a "Helper", or a copy of the being he used to gain his copied ability to assist him in combat. *'Warp Star:' Although this ability rarely appears in the games, Kirby is able to spontaneously generate Warp Stars whenever he needs to, allowing him to quickly accelerate after extremely faster targets and crash it into them in a powerful explosion if necessary. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Iconic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ghosts Category:Angels Category:Mecha Category:Hax Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Kids Category:Weapons Master Category:Pilots Category:Bikers Category:Snipers Category:Doctors Category:Wrestlers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Regenerators Category:Time Benders Category:Danmaku Users Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Acid Benders Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Thread Wielders Category:Precognition Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Void Users Category:Portal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healer Category:Probability Benders Category:Tier 3